houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dramatis Personae
Characters and persons of interest in For House and Dominion: Space Combat in the 41st Century. Knight Cpt Sonia Bethany Reynard Female (Player Character) (3rd Attack Wing CO) House Jerik-Dremine Crew of the EX-K Lt Kavos Lva Dro'all (3rd Wing Executive Officer) Linda Female (Navigator) SPC Arron Male (Sensors) Kaz Male (Tail Gunner) Sergeant Major Rob Ecord Male (Heavy Strike Team Leader - Jump Jet Power Armor Specialist) CPL Valeri Fusaro Male (Bodyguard) Francis Alfonso Male (Marine contingent) SPC Levi Nxesi Male (Power Armor & Weapons Maintinence Technician) _________________ (Apprentice) Instructor Dowaire Dro'all (TRANSFERED) SPC Duncan Male (Marine Intrusion Specialist - PROMOTED) Knight Jing Ki Male (Marine Fireteam leader, Heavy Strike Team Leader - PROMOTED to Commander's bodyguard) 3rd Attack Wing 1st Squadron Knight Verilis Rah'ne Dro'all Flight Leader Biran Edah Dro'all 2nd Squadron Squadron Leader Daska Rna Dro'all Flight Leader Alexander Palaiologos Male Flight Leader Mike K Serth Male Flight Leader Katherine Drake Female Nytoria "Poker face" Jde Dro'all Vaughn Miyazaki Male Lorraine "Surgeon" Day Female Kemp Turner Male Leevi Guan Male Javier Adega Male 3rd Squadron Knight Arthur Moton Male Flight Leader Samuul Kuritz Male 4th Squadron Squadron Leader Siri Thal Dro'all Cpt. Nabow Hafnar _______(ECM Specialist) Blackbird Jehtot "Rookie" Kharbos Dro'all (Pre-Prototype Assault Corvette pilot - TRANSFERED/PROMOTED) Cristina Pozzi Female (MISSING IN ACTION) Vyroxis Elr Dro'all *KILLED IN ACTION* House Expeditionary Fleet Knight Commander Abigale Winifred Female(House Expeditionary Fleet Commander) Knight Cpt Kim yu Chung Male (Cruiser Squadron Captain) Knight Cpt Saputo Male (1st Attack Wing CO) Knight Cpt Daniel Sylvan Male (Battlecruiser Squadron Captain)(Former 3rd Attack Wing CO) -PLACEHOLDER- (2nd Attack Wing CO) Hyun Teclam (House Intel)- -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER House Nobility Baron Archivald Male ( Lord Harmen Male (Planetary Governor of Loran II) Captain Troy Harmen Male (Ground Forces - Repulsor/Jetbike unit) Lord Holtby Male (Planetary Governor) -PLACEHOLDER-- -PLACEHOLDER- 4th Training Squadron Historical The Dominion Write the second section of your page her- -PLACEHOLDER- Fleet Admiral Quersett Ehkhif (Ruling House) - Commander of the combined Dominion Fleet during the Battle of Geseur. Duke Alaras Helios Dro'all (House Helios) - Commander of the House Helios Expeditionary Force. One of several siblings. Duke Aros Ber'helum Dro'all (House Ber'helum) - Head of House Ber'helum and an imposing figure at six foot three, likely one of the tallest Dro'all Knight Sonia Reynard has encountered. Enjoyed the young knight's idea of researching an FTL jamming device. Viscount ___________ Baron ____________ Baron _________ -PLACEHOLDER- Knight Myrish Avun Dro'all (House Sulos) - Bought from a slaver upon John Avery, this knight was able to resist the punishment of the slave chip that was implanted within her. During the Smuggler's Run Campaign, Knight Avun was responsible for infiltrating House Jerik-Dremine forces into the main pirate stronghold. -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER Admiral Qieshozh Unknown (Unknown) - Commander of 'Forthright' and the defense fleet of Loran 2. KIA by Pirate SP torp strike using cloaked ships. Knight Sedat Baykal male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Extravagant mustache. Knight Nilsen male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Ship destroyed by suicide attack by enemy battlecruiser. Survived due to Emergency Teleporter. Leader of the 3 Knights Errant. Knight Antanas Koppel male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Extravagant mustache. Baron Zoluw Unknown (House Erid) - From the rival House Erid. KIA during early phases of the battle of Robrinaan. Knight Captain Desh Xisoth Dro'all (House Erid) - From the rival House Erid, assumed command of the Erid fleet at the battle of Robrinaan after Baron Zoluw was killed. Possible KIA after enemy scarabs kamikazed his wounded ship en mass. Knight Captain Idopid Unknown (Unknown) - Commander of a mixed attack wing that included Sonia Reynard's flight during the Expeditionary Force's approach to Geseur. Count Earnesto Leroit male (House Kharbos) - Trusted confidante and champion of Duke Quamar leader of House Kharbos. Found secured to the ceiling and left to starve to death by Rebels of Gesaur, which he ruled before the rebellion. After sending a deactivation signal to the slave chips, experienced a slip and fall. Was sedated due to injuries. Lord Sodhal Dro'all (House Posat) - Governor of Kaartinel IV. Slightly overweight, Lord Sodhal was fighting a losing battle against rebel forces upon his planet in the Smuggler's Run. Only the intervention of Sonia Reynard's 2nd Attack Squadron saved the Capital, and despite the governor's wish to level the rebel cities, orbital bombardment was limited in accordance with the Factions Treaty. When the rebel forces lost control of the captured nuclear missile silos, Lord Sodhal launched his own in a bid to level the rebel cities himself. Sonia Reynard and 2nd Squadron managed to down the missiles before they could impact. Alowishus Tichborne male (Pirates) - Rebel Leader of Gesaur. Killed by Dominion Black Ops I mean that awesome marine with the X-ray laser! Marquess Lat'tham Dro'all (House Lat'tham) - Head of House Lat'tham and host of the Yineput Ball. He did not expect the Royal Guard Captain or Psycho Sonia. Fate unknown after the failed coup. Treyal Lat'tham Dro'all (House Lat'tham)- Formerly a Knight in command of a standard corvette squadron, cloned and given an officer rank after squadron wiped out. Chatted with Knight Captain Sylvan and Knight Lt Reynard at the Yineput Ball. Probably was being a wise-ass with a fake name. Ferigold the Fat Unknown (Unknown) - Got stuck in the escape tunnel of the Yineput Ballroom. Knight Ight'kima Dro'all (Errant) - Joined up with Sonia Reynard and the Republic forces during the Lat'tham Coup, after the forces assisted House Helios' battle group. Knight Captain Idoh Dro'all (House Aeon) - Won the right to reclaim his homeworld, "Kaz's World", in the South Reach Cluster after defeating Knight Lt. Sonia Reynard in a pistol duel. Invited her to return to visit, provided they aren't shooting eachother. Knight Commander Bernhard Ferdinand Unknown (House Ceres) - Commanding officer(?) of House Ceres' Expeditionary Battlegroup. Quite interested in the large tug disabled and captured by 3rd Attack Wing during the Fleet's arrival to the South Reach Cluster. The Terran Alliance Captain Takahashi Male - Captain of TCS Santa Maria. Leader of the small Terran force present at the Battle of Loran 2. Admiral Jayaraman Male - Commander of TCS Macedon and it's battlegroup during the Lat'tham Coup. Lt. Commander Wei Feng Male - Officer aboard TCS Loreto. Wounded when Lat'tham marines seized the ship, he was placed in a medical stasis tube and joined the small Terran force and Knight Sonia Reynard in retaking his ship. Specialist Tennison Female - Terran marine intrusion specialist. Part of the small Terran force Sonia Reynard joined to retake TCS Loreto, she most certainly believes that Knight Sonia Reynard is crazy. Captain Mahmoud Al-Helaisy Male - Captain of the TCS Neptune. His ship and the TCS Odyssey were sent in pursuit of the Terran Super Heavy Cruisers that Knight Sonia Reynard's ships were asked to investigate by the Rovinar during the Lat'tham Coup. Admiral Forrester Male - Commander of a small invasion fleet gathered by Faction forces during the South Reach Campaign. Terran AI Versa (AI) - Native AI of TCS Loreto. Assisted and was assisted by Knight Sonia Reynard in retaking TCS Loreto from Lat'tham forces and the AIs Cronus, Eris, Mic and Teresa. Cronus (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this military grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto and soon began modifying the vessel's weapons systems. Eris (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this military grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. Despite her powerful intrusion systems, Sonia Reynard managed to negotiate with Eris in order to quickly retake the ship. Mic (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this civilian grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. Best suited general systems operations, this AI also had experience in materials sciences. The AIs Cronus and Eris were attempting to bulk up Mic to a military grade AI when TCS Loreto was retaken. Mic was used to run a captured Lat'tham repair and resupply base after the crew wiped the systems, allowing Loyalist forces to remain in the Yineput battle during the Lat'tham Coup. (Very rarely referred to a Mickey.) Teresa (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this civilian grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. The least capable of the four foreign AI, Teresa was originally designed for an unspecified medical purpose. The AIs Cronus and Eris were attempted to bulk up Teresa to a military grade AI when TCS Loreto was retaken. Mictlantecuhtli (AI) - A military grade AI that seems to specialise in inteligence gathering from what you've seen. Named after the Aztec god of the dead and the king of Mictlan (Chicunauhmictlan), the lowest and northernmost section of the underworld. No relation to "Mic" the upgraded civilian AI. Rovinar Federation Ambassador Aktinen Unknown? - Along with Captain Hyun Teclam, offered the mission to locate and destroy the stolen Rovinar ship. Lori Vaspall Female - Agent in charge of ELINT and the detection systems for Sonia's mission for the Rovinar. Ebere Gesthal Krath - Special operations. Partner(?) of Lori Vaspall. Severely wounded upon John Avery, but recovered. 'Shareh' unknown - A Rovinar officer that joined Sonia Reynard, Mike Serth and Troy Harmen in escaping the Yineput Ballroom. Sub Lieutenant Karres Male? - Rovinar officer that requested Knight Sonia Reynard send her Wing's Kavarian ships after Terran Super Heavy Cruisers that were captured by House Lat'tham and fleeing toward Pirate Warlords space, to confirm the presence of missing Rovinar weapons. 'Warned about Reynard's need of carrots' Commander Luryas Male - Commander of a Rovinar base in the South Reach Cluster, after the Neeran War. Host to Knight Captain Sonia Reynard's salvage fleet after their first haul included a Rovinar Silent Hunter. Faction Alliance Captain Ohema Udashi Dro'all (Sleeper) - Captain of TCS Endeavour Anushree Sanjukta female (Sleeper) - Chief Drive Scientist of TCS Endeavour Lt Commander Thebe male (Sleeper) - First sleeper awoken upon the Heron-class Medium cruiser 'Cascading Fury'. Promoted to Captain after the ship's xenophobic Captain was removed. Collected Hune Merc forces in the smuggler's run into small fleet, saving them from the salvage addiction of Sonia Reynard. Mercs and Privateers "Crazy Legs" - Flag Snatcher's CO. Likely has a propensity for stealing sandwiches from heavy weapons specialists and capturing defended objectives. Rumored to utilize a repulsor 'bat' weapon and a custom combat shotgun. Captain Yadclif Kymeri Male - Former employee of an Iratar security systems subsidiary charged with protecting their smaller shipyards. In 4012, he and a number of fellow employees stole a nearly completed battlecruiser from its berth. They had hard coded a set of features into the ships computers while it was being built to give them full control. The theft was carried out without a single casualty. Until 4024, they worked as mercenaries on jobs with little in the way of combat aboard the ship 'Sunleaf's Cousin'. Assisted Sonia Reynard in recovering Flight Leader Samuel Kuritz from a colony world, believing them to be fellow mercs. Pirate Warlords, Freebooters, and Smugglers Administrator Ban'lah Dro'all - Former administrator of Tourta. Missing, likely dead. His bunker complex was seized and later bought by Knight Sonia Reynard after House Jerik-Dremine forces claimed the planet. Janson 'One Eye' Male - A sniper living in a run down house, across a taxiway from a shuttle landing pad on Tourta. Likes to put a laser dot on people's heads to spook them after they exit their shuttles. Mostly useless. mean harmless? I know what I said. Kyriss Valo Female - Information Broker upon Tourta, she sells 'Crazy Has-Ann' information that leads to locating several crew from emergency teleporters, along with crew from TCS Odyssey that escaped via similar means. She seized control of the planet when House Jerik-Dremine forces came to lay claim to it. Marson Edect Male - Lt JG, Republic Navy. Staged a mutiny aboard his ship against members of the crew who supported the government in the early days of the Rebellion. Killed three other members of the bridge crew in the process. Fought in the opening battle sof the war for eight months before deserting with his ship. The Rebels dropped charges against him in return for his efforts recruiting mercenaries that would aid them. After losing his custom battleship "Mactan" to 3rd Attack Wing, Edect seems to have sworn revenge against House Jerik-Dremine. He is likely the mind behind both the attack on the House's captured Modular station during the South Reach Campaign that killed several Knights and the attempted abduction of the Jerik-Dremine envoy sent to the Free Planets League. Suspected to still be at large, and definately someone to be killed on sight. Notable Ships of the Factions *This section may warrant it's own page Ships of House Jerik-Dremine 'Forbearance' (Jerik-Dremine) - Super Heavy Cruiser. One of the first of her class, 'Forbearance' eventually found her way to the smuggler's run where she was crippled. On the smaller end of the Super Heavy Cruiser classification, she formed the core of the Smuggler's Run pirate stronghold. A J/D boarding force guided by Knight Myrish Avun of House Sulos lead the way in the capture of this ship, allowing J/D to begin repairs upon this ship. Captured on February 14th, 4024, this ship will take years, if not decades, to return to service in a battle fleet. 'Taskmaster' (Jerik-Dremine)- Battleship, delivered additional marines during boarding action of "Kobyashi Maru". Part of the J/D Expeditionary Force. Ships of the Dominion 'Forthright' - Heavy cruiser. Flagship of the Loran 2 Defense Fleet. Bridge struck by SP torpedos from cloaked pirate ships. Required lengthy repairs to be returned to her House. 'Forthright' - Battleship? Part of Expeditionary force. Not sure if same 'Forthright' as at Battle of Loran 2. 'Concordance' - Super Heavy Cruiser. Part of Expeditionary Force. Ruling House? Serves as mobile repair dock for the fleet. 'Devil's Laughter' - Super Heavy Cruiser. Part of Expeditionary Force. Fully combat rigged. 'Sapin' - Heavy Carrier. Part of Expeditionary Force and a rally point for damaged ships during the battle of Geseur. 'Tempest' (House Neriot) - Ascendancy class Heavy cruiser. Flagship of the House Neriot Expeditionary Fleet, this vessel micro-jumped to a beacon broadcast by Knight Sonia Reynard's EX-K and proceeded to lay waste to Lat'tham forces attempting to prevent the liberation of further Dominion ships. Ships of the Terran Alliance TCS Santa Maria (Terran Alliance) - Copernicus class Science ship or Excalibur class battlecruiser. Lead ship of the Terrans at Loran 2. Lead the SP attack on the Pirate Super Heavy. TCS Odyssey (Terran Alliance) - Odyssey class Heavy Cruiser. This ship is known to be packed with bleeding edge Terran tech, as well as being a 'Hero Ship'. Was responsible for seizing the SP torpedo constructor from Wayward Treasures, and was willing to destroy the anything that attempted to get in their way in the Smuggler's Run. Later, the ship ran afoul of a captured, fleeing Terran Super Heavy Cruiser escaping the Lat'tham Coup with captured Rovinar Vektron weaponry. Knight Sonia Reynard managed to rescue some of the ship's engineering crew after smugglers in South Reach located their emergency teleporter capsule. 'Akagi' (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet. Flagship of battlegroup Akagi and an important repair and resupply point for loyalist forces during the Lat'tham coup. 'Enterprise' (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet and one of three Heavy Carriers in battlegroup Akagi during the Lat'tham coup. 'Liaoning' (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet and one of three Heavy Carriers in battlegroup Akagi during the Lat'tham coup. Abandoned by the Terrans and allowed to burn into an unrecoverable hulk after Lat'tham forces inflicted critical damage to the ship. TCS Macedon (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Flagship of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Along with TCS Normandy, this ship managed to avoid capture and fend off the majority of Lat'tham attempts to crew those ships of the battlegroup that were. TCS Normandy (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Along with TCS Macedon, this ship managed to avoid capture and fend off the majority of Lat'tham attempts to crew those ships of the battlegroup that were. TCS(?) Cornwall (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship was retaken by Terran forces after the AIs Versa and Eris disabled her weapons using a liberated TCS(?) Loreto. TCS(?) Loreto (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship had several stolen AI's injected into it's AI cores, overwhelming the native AI Versa. Boarding parties that included Knight Sonia Reynard were able to retake the ship by restoring Versa to one of the AI cores and then negotiating with the AI Eris. With the AIs controlling the ship's weapons turned to the Terran's side, TCS Loreto crippled TCS Cornwall's weapons systems. TCS(?) Harbin (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship was destroyed by a Vektron torpedo launched from TCS Normandy as Lat'tham forces attempted to jump the ship out of system. TCS Sao Gabriel (Terran Alliance) - Battlecruiser, Unknown Class. Delivered Terran SP torps to Knight Sonia Reynard's forces as they prepared to attack and capture a Lat'tham shipyard during the Lat'tham Coup. TCS Yorktown (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Captured early in the Lat'tham Coup and stripped of her SP torpedo stockpiles, she was destroyed by a Rovinar Heavy Cruiser after failing to surrender and being used as a forward repair base for Lat'tham elite cruiser squadrons. TCS Neptune (Terran Alliance) - Trident Class Heavy Cruiser. Challenged Knight Sonia Reynard's small interception force after they completed their scans of the Terran Super Heavy Cruisers captured by Lat'tham forces during the Lat'tham Coup. Departed after receiving the scan data from the Dominion ships. Ships of the Rovinar 'Death Dragon' - Heavy Cruiser. Equipped with a siege cannon, this vessel proved itself capable of inflicting devastating damage against Super Heavy Cruisers during the South Reach Campaign. Ships of the Republic 'Mactan' (Loyalist/Rebel Republic, Merc/Pirate?) - Custom Battleship. Commanded by Marson Edict, this battleship was rebuilt using the bow module from a Republic Medium cruiser. Captured by 3rd Attack Wing early in the South Reach Campaign. Ships of the Pirate Warlords John Avery (Pirate Warlords) - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. This Pirate-controlled ship was infiltrated by Sonia and Intel operatives and later had SP-torpedos detonated in her cargo hold. 'Wayward Treasures' (Pirate Warlords) - LTSC. Lost in one of the offensives to retake the smuggler's run in the last months of the Faction wars this ship is believed to have been recovered some thirty years ago. Since then the vessel has been repaired and put back into service by the largest Pirate band in the run. Known to maintain a strategic stockpile of SP torps, this ship was eventually captured by Sonia Reynard's wing, though Terran forces seized the priceless SP torpedo constructor aboard. 'Fighters Glory' (Pirate Warlords) - Kilo Class medium Cruiser. A pirate menace in the smuggler's run, this ship employed salvaged torpedo-resistant armor. A House Posat battleship and multiple Light Cruisers had fallen to this ship over the years. Ships of the Faction Alliance TCS Endeavour (Faction Alliance) - Medium Cruiser, Langley class. Sleeper Ship. located and boarded by Sonia's training flight. 'Cascading Fury' (Faction Alliance) - Heron Class Medium Cruiser. This Republic sleeper ship was discovered by Sonia Reynard after the LTSC 'Wayward Treasures' rammed the Bittenfeld into uncontrolled FTL. The crew was mostly Hune. "But those aren't atmospheric capable." - Rovinar officer, upon identifying 'Cascading Fury' during recovery of shuttles escaping the Yineput Ball. Ships of Other Origins 'Clear Skies' (Navigator Guild) - Similar to a Medium cruiser insize, it's forward half resembles a scaled down Sydney class, though thats where the similarity ends. The wider flattened aft section houses four large sublight drives, and banks of FTL drive plates give the impression that it should be rather fast. Joined a J/D supply convoy in the Smuggler's Run. "Kobyashi Maru" - Unnamed Citadel Class Luxury Liner. Attacked by slavers and liberated by boarding action by Sonia. KIA/MIA from Sonia's Units 4th Training Squadron Peggy Hodren Female KIA - Convoy Defense Sonteb Tans Dro'all KIA - Defense of Loran II Kell Oba Male KIA - Defense of Loran II Zhane Vendar Dro'all'' KIA - Defense of Loran II'' 3rd Attack Wing Vyroxis Elr Dro'all KIA - Smuggler's Run Cristina Pozzi Female MIA - Lat'tham Coup'' '' Pilot Pozzi returned to 3rd Attack Wing during the Neeran Invasion's early phases, having been declared dead and being picked up by a merc unit. Category:Sonia Reynard